


Drabble event 10-12 aprile 2015

by alexisriversong



Series: Drabble Events: we are out for prompts [5]
Category: Charmed, Doctor Who, Free!, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, NCIS: Los Angeles, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock (TV) RPF, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drabble event 5, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:19:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 9,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collezione di drabble scritte per il drabble weekend organizzato dal gruppo facebook "We are out for prompt" durante il periodo dal 10 al 12 aprile.</p><p>Ogni drabble appartiene ad un fandom ed una coppia diversi. Non sono collegati in alcun modo!</p><p>All'inizio di ogni capitolo c'è il pairing, il fandom, il rating ed eventuali warnings!</p><p>Divertitevi!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Set point

**Author's Note:**

> Klaudia Liu Barbera  
> Free!, Reigisa, Nagisa sfida Rei a tennis.  
> Rating arancione

 

Per la prima volta da giorni era solo. Nagisa aveva preso a seguirlo dovunque negli ultimi giorni, non solo da prima di accettare di entrare in squadra ma anche dopo. Il ragazzo era così esuberante e diverso da lui che non sapeva mai come comportarsi. I biondi capelli di Nagisa si trovavano spesso nel suo campo visivo seguiti dalla sua voce squillante che lo chiamava.

“Reeeeiiii-chaaaann!!!”

Dovunque lui camminasse non passava molto tempo prima che la piccola trottola arrivasse pronta per chiedergli di giocare con lui, allenarsi a nuotare (ora che ci riusciva almeno poteva evitare di imbarazzarsi). Non era per niente bello! O forse si? Non sapeva più che pensare.

Rei era così assorto nei suoi pensieri e nelle sue riflessioni che non si era neanche accorto di dove stava andando. I campi di tennis della scuola erano davanti a lui e Nagisa stava giocando contro un ragazzo del primo anno. Il ragazzo si ritrovò ad osservare il match senza neanche accorgersene.

Ogni movimento di Nagisa era perfetto, armonioso, il perfetto ideale di bellezza che Rei continuava ad inseguire. Gli faceva venire voglia di avvicinarsi a lui e studiare le equazioni che rendevano ogni suo movimento armonioso. Era la stessa sensazione che provava quando lo vedeva nuotare o tuffarsi. Nagisa era perfetto.

Il ragazzo in questione si girò verso di lui esultando per la sua vittoria. Appena lo vide un sorriso apparve radioso sul suo volto, rendendolo ancora più bello. Il biondino corse verso di lui con la racchetta ancora stretta tra le mani.

“Rei-chan! Che cosa ci fai qui?”

“Io… Ero qui per caso” Disse balbettando leggermente.

“Beh, visto che ci sei perché non vieni a giocare con me? Ci divertiremo!”

Rei si ritrovò ad annuire senza pensarci nemmeno. Pur di avere l’occasione di osservare ancora il corpo forte di Nagisa muoversi in quel modo per colpire la pallina con la racchetta avrebbe fatto di tutto.

Senza sapere come, si ritrovò in campo, con una racchetta in mano, davanti a Nagisa. Cercò di non distrarsi. Sapeva giocare a tennis. Probabilmente non con la grazia dell’altro ragazzo, ma sapeva giocare.

Per un po’ la sua concentrazione rimase sulla pallina e sui movimenti che doveva fare e si ritrovò a divertirsi a giocare a quel gioco contro Nagisa. Di tanto in tanto l’altro ragazzo rideva quando sbagliava o faceva qualcosa di buffo e lui si ritrovava, nonostante non fosse proprio nel suo carattere, a ridere con lui.

“Ti spiace se mi tolgo la maglietta Rei-chan? Ho caldo”

Queste furono le parole che fecero precipitare la situazione. Immaginare il movimento dei muscoli sotto la maglietta era una cosa ma vederli muoversi senza dei vestiti era ancora più ipnotico e lo faceva distrarre ancora di più. Non ci volle molto perché Nagisa se ne accorgesse e si avvicinasse a lui.

“Stai bene Rei-chan?” chiese preoccupato. L’unica risposta fu un imbarazzato ‘si’ con la testa. Rei sapeva di non essere mai arrossito tanto. I pensieri che lo stavano cogliendo non erano pensieri appropriati da avere nei confronti del suo amico, un amico maschio oltretutto. Tale amico era pericolosamente vicino e Rei stava diventando sempre più rosso e, con suo imbarazzo, una parte nascosta del suo corpo stava reagendo alla vicinanza in modo poco appropriato.

Stava per girarsi e scappare dall’imbarazzo quando una mano lo bloccò. Una mano bella ed elegante che lo bloccava dov’era e faceva aumentare il suo battito cardiaco.

“Che c’è Rei? Non devi temere di dirmi cosa succede”

Nagisa sembrava così innocente, ma negli occhi aveva uno sguardo particolare, come se sapesse che cosa passava per la testa del suo amico. Rei non riusciva a parlare, gli occhi fissi in quelli dell’altro. La racchetta gli scivolò dalle mani e il suo corpo decise di assaggiare quelle labbra così belle.

Non gli importava di essere in mezzo ad un campo da Tennis, non gli importava il sesso del ragazzo che stava baciando. Gli importava solo che Nagisa era quel ragazzo, quel magnifico, splendido ragazzo che non solo era bello fuori ma anche dentro e riusciva sempre a farlo ridere.

Era così preso a baciare Nagisa che registrò solo vagamente che il ragazzo stava ricambiando il bacio con passione, le loro lingue unite in una danza le cui equazioni erano imprevedibili. Era splendido. Era bellissimo. Una cosa così bella doveva per forza essere amore.

Rei si ritrovò presto a carezzare la schiena nuda del suo amico, sentire la sua pelle morbida sotto le dita, i suoi muscoli definiti e giù fino a sfiorare la stoffa dei pantaloncini che indossava. Nagisa si spinse contro il suo corpo, sulle punte dei piedi per raggiungere meglio la sua bocca e poterlo baciare con più sicurezza. Si baciarono, abbracciati, per molti minuti fino a che dovettero separarsi perché respirare dal naso non bastava più.

“Finalmente Rei… Ce l’hai fatta a capirlo”

“Tu… lo sapevi? Ma… siamo ragazzi… cioè… maschi”

“Si può fare sai? Non è strano, è piacevole. Ti insegnerò io. È la cosa più bella che potrai mai fare”

“Come?”

Il ragazzo gli prese una mano e la fece scendere sotto i propri pantaloncini, sulla pelle morbida del suo sedere. Rei spalancò gli occhi alla realizzazione di come si facesse.

“Ci sono anche altri modi… Con la bocca, con le mani…” iniziò ad elencare l’altro ragazzo.

Rei era sempre più rosso ma voleva vedere. La sua immaginazione lo stava portando ad immaginarsi nel corpo del suo amico. Era una cosa che voleva vedere. Magari potevano farlo davanti ad uno specchio.

“Smetti di dire cose così imbarazzanti!”

Nagisa sorrise con uno sguardo birichino. “Sei tu quello con la mano nei miei pantaloni che mi ha baciato in mezzo ad un campo da Tennis”

Rei si guardò attorno. Non c’era nessuno ma erano comunque fuori dalla scuola. Decise di prendere il coraggio a due mani. Strinse i glutei del suo compagno facendolo sussultare lievemente e gli sussurrò all’orecchio. “Vieni con me a casa allora”

Nagisa sorrise, lo baciò ed annuì. “Casa mia è più vicina e non c’è nessuno li” Poi corsero via mano nella mano, le racchette da tennis dimenticate dietro a loro.

 


	2. Notte di nozze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olimpia E. Petruzzella  
> Doctor Who. Rilven. River fa presente a Eleven che non hanno ancora consumato il loro matrimonio, visto che lui era un Teselecta.  
> Rating rosso (sul serio, che pensavate facessero la prima notte di nozze???)

 

Non succedeva spesso di ritrovarsi insieme nella stessa linea temporale. Era un puro caso che subito dopo il matrimonio nella linea temporale alternativa, i due si fossero rincontrati nella linea temporale giusta. River era appena stata portata in cella per l’omicidio di suo marito quando sentì il familiare rumore del TARDIS (Ancora i freni!)

Il Dottore uscì e si fiondò verso di lei. Aprì la cella con il suo cacciavite e la abbracciò affondando il volto tra i suoi capelli e baciandole il collo, la guancia ed infine le labbra. Non era un bacio molto coordinato, come se fosse qualcosa che aveva dimenticato come si fa.

“Ciao Dolcezza!” disse lei ansimante quando si separarono “A cosa devo tutto questo? A che punto sei?” chiese esitante. Sapeva bene che poteva anche essere una versione molto più vecchia dell’uomo che aveva sposato pochi giorni prima.

“Scusa” disse il Dottore come se si stesse ricordando solo in quel momento “Ho appena lasciato il Teselecta dopo il matrimonio”

Un sorriso apparse sul viso di sua moglie.

“Bene, io sono appena arrivata qui per averti ucciso. Questo mi ricorda una cosa” disse lei con sguardo predatore.

“Cosa?”

“Che non abbiamo consumato il nostro matrimonio dolcezza”

“Con-consu-consumato?”

River annuì mordendosi il labbro in maniera provocante e il Dottore si leccò le labbra.

“Direi di rimediare… Magari non qui però”

“Certo! Certo!” sembrò risvegliarsi il Dottore. La prese per mano e la condusse di corsa verso il TARDIS.

Una volta dentro la familiare cabina, River spinse suo marito contro la porta e lo baciò di nuovo. Il Dottore sembrava non sapere che fare contro l’assalto di quelle labbra. Le sue mani cercavano di raggiungere ogni parte del corpo di lei, incapaci di scegliere un punto in cui fermarsi.

River spinse una delle sue gambe tra quelle del marito. La sensazione di averlo sotto il suo controllo era esilarante. Lui imitò il suo gesto e lei si spinse contro la sua coscia mentre sentiva lui fare lo stesso contro di lei, il suo membro eretto che spingeva contro di lei ancora intrappolato nei pantaloni.

Lo attrasse a se con più forza ed insieme si mossero verso la console del TARDIS. River lo lasciò ansimante accanto alla balaustra per guidare l’astronave via dalla prigione lungo il tunnel del tempo. Poi ritornò a lui.

Senza una parola, lo guidò verso una stanza nel TARDIS che sapeva essere la sua e lo spinse sul letto con forza. Si tolse le scarpe e salì sul letto dietro a lui. A quattro zampe si avvicinò. Si tolse la giacca della divisa carceraria che indossava per restare in reggiseno. Si mise in piedi sul letto a gambe leggermente aperte davanti a lui.

Il Dottore la guardava con bramosia, le pupille dilatate ed un’erezione chiaramente visibile attraverso i pantaloni. Lei si sfilò i pantaloni e le mutandine insieme, seguiti poi dal reggiseno.

Era splendida, gloriosamente nuda sopra di lui ma era evidente che fosse lei quella che comandava. Lo prese per il cravattino e gli sbottonò la camicia senza sfilarla. Abbassò le bretelle e gli aprì i pantaloni. L’uomo sembrava quasi incapace a fare da solo, era senza parole, estasiato a guardarla.

River ne approfittò per togliergli boxer, pantaloni, scarpe e calze. Lo lasciò con il cravattino e la camicia sbottonata, la sua erezione dritta e fiera leggermente nascosta dalla camicia. Questo sembrò riscuotere nuovamente il Dottore che la fermò quando stava per prenderlo in mano.

“Che c’è?” chiese lei sorpresa.

“È… passato molto tempo…”

“Non ti preoccupare amore, ci penso io a te”

Il Dottore arrossì pesantemente. “Si… cioè… no… non è quello che volevo dire!”

“E cosa volevi dire?” chiese lei carezzandogli la pancia, scendendo sempre più verso l’inguine.

“Io… vorrei che mi chiamassi per nome quando vieni”

“Ma… il tuo nome è segreto”

“Non per mia moglie” disse lui imbarazzato. Lei sorrise e lo baciò con dolcezza.

“Hai ragione… Ma io già lo so il tuo nome” Lui la guardò confuso “È scritto sulla testiera del letto”

“Ma è in Gallifreyano… come lo conosci?”

“Spoilers!” Lui ridacchiò ma sorrise spingendo verso l’alto i suoi fianchi. Lei sorrise e lo prese in mano. Lo guardò negli occhi e, senza preavviso, lo guidò dentro il suo corpo caldo ed umido.

Gemettero entrambi alla sensazione. Non passò molto prima che lei iniziasse a muoversi su di lui. Il suo seno rimbalzava con ogni spinta e lui non potè fare altro se non alzare le mani per toccarlo. Strinse i globi tra le mani. Erano così perfetti nel suo palmo, come se fossero fatti apposta per lui.

Chiuse gli occhi e spinse i fianchi verso l’alto. Iniziarono a muoversi in sincronia. River si chinò per baciarlo con passione e lui gemette sotto di lei. La lasciò fare, controllare la loro prima notte di nozze. Spinse una mano tra i loro corpi uniti e spinse due dita contro il suo clitoride con forza facendola gemere e arcuare su di lui.

Dopo quell’azione non passò molto tempo prima che lei venisse ansimando il suo nome. Quel nome antico e pericoloso che tutti volevano sapere. Fu quello a farlo venire con forza nel corpo di lei. Si accasciarono una sopra l’altro e rimasero così per un po’. Poi lei si accoccolò contro il suo fianco e lo baciò con dolcezza.

“Ti amo Dottore” sussurrò lei prima di chiudere gli occhi e addormentarsi sulla sua spalla.

“Anche io, River Song. Anche io”


	3. Litigi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michela Cintioli  
> NCIS LA, Sam x G. L'ennesima discussione in macchina, stavolta su cosa andare a vedere al cinema la sera. G non è convinto e preferisce restare a casa, Sam alla fine accetta.  
> Rating giallo

 

“Ma Sam! Con tutte le sparatorie che viviamo ogni giorno vuoi proprio andare a vedere un film del genere? Non ne hai abbastanza di armi e sangue?”

“Sai che non è per questo che voglio vedere James Bond! Il cast è splendido”

“Vuoi dire che LUI è splendido”

“Che c’è sei geloso?”

Callen rimase in silenzio e guardò da un altro lato. Era una delle loro solite discussioni, ne avevano una al giorno quasi. Volevano sempre cose diverse. Questa volta erano in macchina davanti al cinema e guardavano i film in programmazione cercando di decidere cosa vedere.

“E dai… Non puoi essere geloso di un attore in un film!”

Il suo compagno rimase ancora in silenzio.

“Davvero? Manco stessimo insieme!”

“Sai che ti dico? Tu fai come ti pare, io me ne vado a casa!” sbottò indicandogli di scendere dall’auto.

“Preferisci stare da solo a casa perché sei geloso che voglio vedere il film di James Bond perché Craig è un bell’uomo?”

“Se proprio ti piacciono gli uomini non puoi cercartene uno più vicino a te invece di un attore?”

Il silenzio invase l’abitacolo dell’auto e Callen si accorse di ciò che aveva appena detto.

“G…”

“Lascia perdere! Vatti a vedere James Bond” disse con scherno senza guardarlo.

“No”

“Come no?”

“Preferisco andare a casa. Con te possibilmente”

“E perché mai?”

“Perché sei meglio di uno stupido film!” Callen si girò a guardare il suo amico e vide nei suoi occhi qualcosa che non vedeva spesso. Affetto forse?

“Davvero?”

Sam roteò gli occhi e sorrise, poi si chinò verso di lui e lo baciò sulle labbra. Era un bacio indeciso, come se temesse di aver capito male. G era stupito dal gesto. Il suo compagno era sempre così sicuro di se, forte… Chiuse gli occhi e ricambiò il bacio. Lo aveva desiderato da così tanto tempo.

Il bacio si fece più sicuro, più intenso, le loro lingue si intrecciarono e i loro denti iniziarono a mordere le labbra dell’altro. Si strinsero per quanto possibile dato il fatto che erano in macchina e si ritrovarono a spingere i loro petti l’uno contro l’altro per avere più contatto ma senza riuscire troppo nell’impresa.

Frustrati si separarono. I loro respiri accelerati al pari dei loro cuori impazziti.

“Meglio se andiamo sul serio a casa” disse Sam guardando il suo compagno con occhi nuovi.

“Sono completamente d’accordo” disse Callen accendendo il veicolo e guidando verso casa.


	4. Toccami le ali

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letizia De Vincentiis   
> Streghe: Leo/Piper. Leo fa vedere a Piper le sue ali come regalo di nozze...  
> Rating giallo
> 
> PS: che titoli chreativi vero? XD

 

Erano finalmente soli. Prue e Phoebe erano con i loro rispettivi partner per la serata, gli spiriti erano tornati da dove erano venuti e i demoni erano tranquilli negli inferi per il momento. Anche gli Anziani sembravano aver deciso di lasciarli in pace per quella sera.

Leo strinse Piper tra le sue braccia e affondò il viso nei suoi capelli. Era incredibile che dopo tutte le loro peripezie erano riusciti ad avere il loro matrimonio. Erano finalmente marito e moglie.

“Ti ricordi cosa mi chiedesti tanto tempo fa?”

Piper lo guardò sorpresa. Era un po’ che stavano abbracciati in silenzio tra le coperte. “A che domanda ti riferisci? Te ne ho fatte tante”

“Mi chiedesti se gli angeli bianchi hanno le ali”

“Ah, si ricordo quella domanda” disse lei con un sorriso tornando ad appoggiarsi comodamente contro il suo petto “Dicesti che erano segrete e che erano quelle che ti permettevano di orbitare”

“Esattamente” rimase in silenzio per un attimo e poi sussurrò “Vuoi vederle?”

Lei sussultò e lo guardò a occhi sgranati. “Non è contro le regole?”

“Come se non ne avessimo infrante un milione già solo sposandoci” disse lui con un sorriso.

La strega si morse un labbro, poi si girò per guardarlo bene in viso, mettendosi in ginocchio tra le sue gambe ed annuì.

“Bene, sarà il mio regalo di nozze per te. Quando mostrerò le ali, sarò completamente vulnerabile, sono altamente sensibili. Stai attenta se le vuoi toccare” Sua moglie annuì e lo guardò con aspettativa.

Leo chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò. Dalle sue spalle apparvero due fasci luminosi che avevano il tipico scintillio di quando lui orbitava. Curiosa, Piper allungò la mano per toccarle. La sensazione era quella di toccare la seta ma aveva anche quella sensazione che si provava nel orbitare da qualche parte.

Un gemito di Leo la fece distrarre. La sensibilità delle ali pareva fargli provare piacere a quel contatto. Il regalo di nozze avrebbe di certo portato a qualcosa di interessante quella notte. Con un sorriso birichino baciò suo marito, le mani che carezzavano le ali. Dalla reazione, Piper giudicò che sarebbe stata un ottima serata. In cielo, gli Anziani, si chiedevano perché non ci avevano mai pensato prima.


	5. Twister time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stefania Manson Ginger  
> Sherlock BBC, Mormor, teen!lock: 'Seb, mi fai male, fa' piano!' Jim e Sebastian passano il pomeriggio giocando a Twister e le posizioni si fanno ambigue...  
> Rating verde

 

La prima volta che successe, i due avevano deciso di provare quel gioco per vedere chi era il migliore. Per fare da giudice, avevano chiesto ad una loro compagna di classe, Irene Adler, di aiutarli.

Iniziò tutto in modo molto semplice. “Piede destro sul rosso Jim”

“Mano sinistra sul verde Seb”

E così via. A forza di cambiare posizione e non cadere, i due stavano iniziando a sentire la stanchezza. Non avevano di certo la minima intenzione di arrendersi però. “Mano destra sul giallo Seb” disse una Irene ormai stufa del gioco.

Quel movimento parve riscuoterla dal suo torpore però. La ragazza li guardò con un sorriso, sicura che avrebbe perso. L’unico giallo a disposizione era tra le gambe di Jim e per toccarlo con la mano, Sebastian avrebbe dovuto stare a distanza ravvicinata con una parte imbarazzante dell’anatomia di Jim. Il ragazzo parve non accorgersene però e assunse la posizione senza problemi.

Concentrato com’era su se stesso, Jim non si accorse dell’ambiguità della posizione e seguì la sua successiva indicazione senza obbiettare. “Mano destra sul rosso” Implicava che praticamente doveva fare un ponte in avanti e stendersi sulla schiena di Sebastian, a pancia in giu.

Ogni nuova mossa li metteva in posizioni sempre più imbarazzanti che Irene non potè fare a meno di fotografare per poi mostrarle ai suoi amici.

Non serviva neanche farlo apposta a dire mosse complicate. Era quella una delle cose belle del Twister dopotutto.

Alla fine caddero entrambi a terra sfiniti e attorcigliati tra loro. “Ahi! Seb, attento, mi fai male! Fa più piano”

Dopo le posizioni in cui li aveva visti quel giorno, sentirgli dire una frase così piena di doppi sensi, fece morire dal ridere la ragazza.

I due la guardarono andarsene senza salutare e ridendo come una matta. Si guardarono e scrollarono le spalle. Solo in seguito, quando ognuno era nel proprio letto, si resero conto delle implicazioni delle posizioni che avevano assunto ed arrossirono come peperoni.


	6. Amori sbagliati

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donnie TZ:   
> Sherlock. Holmescest (*__*):  
> 1) Sherlock è un adolescente complicato e ha nuovamente dato addosso ai genitori prima di chiudersi nella sua stanza, Mycroft va da lui tentando di farlo ragionare e finisce per ricevere un bacio inaspettato.  
> 2) Mycroft ha tentato di dimenticare quel bacio, ma da quel giorno gli sguardi dei fratelli hanno continuato a cercarsi, le mani a sfiorarsi. Un po' di P0rn segue il tutto, se possibile!!  
> Rating rosso.

 

Era come sempre. Sherlock si arrabbiava e poi toccava a Mycroft convincerlo ad uscire dalla stanza. Quel giorno, i suoi genitori avevano strillato contro il più giovane degli Holmes perché aveva di nuovo fatto esplodere qualcosa in cucina.

Sherlock, come al solito, si era arrabbiato, aveva rifiutato di ripulire la cucina e si era chiuso in camera. Mycroft era triste per lui. Capiva com’era essere intelligenti quando nessuno te ne dava credito. Ciò non voleva dire che sapesse come tirar su il morale a suo fratello.

Bussò alla porta della stanza e, quando non ricevette risposta, entrò. “Sherlock?”

“Vattene via” Rispose una voce piagnucolosa da sotto le coperte.

“Fratellino. Io voglio solo parlarti”

“E io non voglio sentire”

“Non fare il bambino” lo sgridò il maggiore.

“Io ho 17 anni non sono un bambino!” Strillò scandalizzato il ragazzo saltando in piedi.

“E allora non comportarti come tale… Vai a scusarti con mamma e papà e pulisci il tuo disastro”

Sherlock parve arrabbiarsi sempre più a quelle parole. “Tu non capisci nulla! Sei un idiota Mycroft, sempre dalla loro parte!”

Mycroft sospirò passandosi le mani nei capelli, si pizzicò l’attaccatura del naso per concentrarsi e guardò suo fratello. “Non sono dalla loro parte. Capisco che sei intelligente e vuoi dimostrarlo ma è proprio necessario distruggere la cucina ogni volta?”

“È l’unico modo per avere la tua attenzione” borbottò.

“Cosa hai detto? Per quale motivo vorresti tanto la mia attenzione da far arrabbiare mamma e papà in questo modo?” Sherlock per tutta risposta balzò fuori dal letto e gli andò in contro, si mise sulla punta dei piedi e gli premette un bacio sulle labbra.

“Questo è il motivo” sussurrò Sherlock prima di scappare via e rinchiudersi in bagno. Mycroft rimase scioccato a guardare la porta chiusa. Poi in silenzio tornò in camera sua. La mattina dopo la cucina era pulita ma di Sherlock non c’era nessuna traccia.

 -------------------------------------

Non rividero Sherlock per ben due giorni dopo quell’incidente. Passava tutto il tempo che non stava a scuola facendo esperimenti in camera sua. Mycroft aveva tentato di cancellare quel bacio ma ogni volta gli veniva alla mente e lui non poteva fare a meno di immaginare che altre cose poco fraterne poteva fare a quel corpo così bello.

Quando Sherlock tornò a degnarli della sua presenza sembrava come se nulla fosse mai successo ma Mycroft era sempre più consapevole di ogni sguardo, ogni tocco. Era come se piano piano gravitasse verso il suo fratellino e fosse inevitabile lo scontro finale.

Era passato quasi un mese da quel bacio. I loro genitori erano usciti per passare il weekend insieme al mare e i due fratelli erano rimasti soli in casa. La tensione era troppa e presto i due si ritrovarono avvinghiati l’uno all’altro a baciarsi con passione.

“Mi spieghi perché hai aspettato così tanto fratellone?” chiese Sherlock tra un bacio e l’altro.

“Non dovremmo… è illegale!” Sherlock lo baciò con più foga ed ogni remora che aveva si dissolse.

“Noi siamo oltre la legge Mycroft” sussurrò il ragazzo.

Si spogliarono dei propri vestiti ed iniziarono a strusciarsi l’uno contro l’altro. Le loro erezioni si allinearono e la frizione causò loro brividi di piacere lungo tutto il corpo. “Ti voglio da troppo tempo” Non sapevano nemmeno chi di loro lo avesse detto ma era evidente che lo stavano pensando entrambi.

Si separarono un attimo solo per correre verso la stanza più vicina (quella di Mycroft) e buttarsi sopra il letto. Il maggiore degli Holmes si mise sopra il corpo di Sherlock, prese i loro membri tra le mani e, usando il pre-ejaculato come lubrificante, iniziò a masturbarli insieme.

Ogni movimento dei loro corpi uniti li faceva gemere. Si scambiarono baci con la bocca aperta, le lingue troppo scoordinate per baciarsi propriamente.

Con la solita velocità dei giovani, vennero con un gemito congiunto di piacere. Rimasero li, accoccolati, il loro seme che si seccava tra loro e li avrebbe fatti presto sentire sporchi.

Ai due fratelli non importava. Si sarebbero scambiati baci per un altro po’ gelosi del tempo che potevano passare da soli prima che i loro genitori tornassero. Si sarebbero fatti una doccia in seguito, magari insieme. Avevano tutto il tempo del mondo per preoccuparsi dei problemi che una relazione come la loro poteva causare. Per quel momento però, avevano un weekend tutto per loro e ne avrebbero certamente approfittato.

 


	7. Twister time! 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simona Porto  
> Sherlock. Mormor basato sul prompt di Stefania: la volta dopo che i Jim e Seb giocano a twister è ad una festa e sono molto ubriachi tutti e due; ''qualcuno'' decide di proposito di farli mettere nelle posizioni più ambigue, sotto lo sguardo esterrefatto di tutti.  
> Rating giallo  
> PS: Seguito della drabble del capitolo 5

 

La seconda volta che accadde, era ad una festa che avevano organizzato nel loro appartamento, erano ubriachi fradici e qualcuno aveva proposto il Twister. Era evidente che nel loro stato inebriato non avrebbero potuto fare molto ma sorpresero tutti con la loro resistenza.

Concentrati com’erano sul gioco e sul restare in piedi, non si resero neanche conto che Sherlock, quello che doveva dare loro le indicazioni, aveva iniziato a farli mettere nelle posizioni più strane solo per divertimento. Una ripicca per tutti i soprusi che gli avevano inflitto negli anni.

Fu così che i due bulletti si ritrovarono nelle posizioni più assurde ed esplicite sotto gli occhi esterrefatti di tutti che si precipitarono a fare foto alla coppia.

“Mano destra sul blu” fu l’ultimo ordine prima che i due crollassero a terra. L’alcohol e lo sforzo fisico li aveva debilitati. Rimasero a terra, attorcigliati l’uno contro l’altro e si rifiutarono di lasciarsi. Al mattino dopo erano ancora li, sdraiati sul tappetino da twister e abbracciati con forza l’uno contro l’altro.

Jim fu il primo a svegliarsi. La luce faceva aumentare il suo mal di testa a dismisura. Odiava il dopo sbronza!

Rendendosi conto della posizione in cui si trovava, cercò di decidere cosa fare. Con la coda dell’occhio vide due bicchieri d’acqua e quattro pillole di ibuprofene appoggiate su un bigliettino. Allungò la mano, si liberò dalla presa del suo amico e prese due pillole con uno dei due bicchieri d’acqua.

Dopo essere andato in bagno ed aver lavato i denti, si sentì molto meglio e decise di svegliare l’altro ragazzo. Entrato nella stanza però, si ritrovò a guardare il suo amico dormire. Era pacifico quando dormiva quanto era letale quando era sveglio. La sua tigre.

Notò il biglietto ed il suo cellulare poggiato li accanto. Li prese in silenzio e lesse il messaggio. “Guarda le foto” la calligrafia femminile gli diceva che l’aveva scritto Irene. Si sbrigò a guardare le foto e rimase senza fiato nel vedere le foto del party della sera prima.

Lui e Sebastian erano intrecciati nelle pose più assurde ed erotiche che avesse mai visto. E lui non ricordava nulla di ciò. Chiuse gli occhi. Non poteva pensare alle cose erotiche che voleva che la sua tigre gli facesse. Un paio di braccia lo cinsero da dietro.

“Cosa?”

“Buongiorno Jimmy” sentì sussurrare nel suo orecchio. La sensazione gli mandò i brividi lungo il corpo. Il mal di testa non gli permetteva di pensare lucidamente. Non rispose, non potè farlo perché Sebastian stava facendo proprio una delle cose che Jim stava immaginando poco prima.

Iniziò a baciargli il collo per poi girarlo e passare al mento, la guancia, l’orecchio, il naso ed infine, quando ormai Jim non credeva più che sarebbe successo, sulle labbra.

Era un bacio leggero. “Che fai Tigre?” chiese esitante.

“Ti bacio, così” disse l’altro ripetendo l’azione e provocando un gemito in Jim. “È dall’altra volta che voglio farlo”

“Allora… fallo per bene” disse Jim con un sospiro. Sebastian ghignò e lo baciò più a fondo, il sapore di dentifricio e birra si mischiarono in un sapore non proprio piacevole ma a nessuno dei due parve importare.

Finalmente si baciavano. Cosa ciò avrebbe portato lo avrebbero scoperto solo crescendo. Insieme.

 


	8. Tesori alternativi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alessandra Terzi  
> Lo Hobbit, Smaug/Bilbo, rating libero. Bilbo, ignorante per quanto riguarda l’etichetta dei draghi, nell’affrontare Smaug gli fa, senza accorgersene, una proposta di matrimonio. Mi piacerebbe una particolare attenzione sul imbarazzo di Bilbo quando capisce cosa ha fatto.  
> Rating giallo  
> PS: Notare un doppio senso verso la fine sui buchi Hobbit :P

 

Bilbo aveva paura. Di certo non era una novità, ma di certo non gli era mai capitato di dover affrontare un drago, quindi la paura che aveva, era molto più grande del solito.

Questa paura non cambiava di certo il fatto che doveva proprio affrontarlo questo drago. E doveva anche fare qualcosa con la stupida attrazione che aveva per lui. Ma cosa ci poteva fare? Era magnifico. Così fin dall’inizio della loro conversazione, l’aveva riempito di complimenti.

Dopo un po’ che parlavano, Bilbo iniziava a sentirsi leggermente più a suo agio. L’archengemma era già in suo possesso sotto il panciotto e quindi non si preoccupava di altro se non sopravvivere.

“Ma… perché un drago bello e possente come te ha deciso di restare qui dentro con il tesoro invece di andarsene in giro?” chiese Bilbo che ancora non comprendeva l’importanza che davano i draghi ed i nani davano all’oro e le gemme.

“Perché i draghi vivono per il proprio tesoro, per l’oro e le gemme”

“Ma ci sono tanti tipi di tesori…” iniziò a ragionare lo Hobbit “Per me un tesoro può essere anche una ghianda da piantare una volta a casa. Per altri potrebbe essere l’amore di qualcuno di importante per noi. Se trovassi un tesoro di questo tipo non preferiresti andare da un’altra parte?”

Il drago rimase in silenzio. “Mi stai offrendo il tuo tesoro Ladro?” chiese il drago con la sua voce ancora più profonda. Il piccolo Bilbo che non sapeva nulla delle usanze dei draghi, non si rendeva conto di ciò che stava proponendo al drago.

“Io non ho molto ma se vuoi il mio tesoro posso dartelo, se lasci stare questo qui di tesoro”

“Saresti disposto a tanto per i tuoi amici nani?”

“L’amicizia è un grande tesoro” Lo Hobbit iniziava sul serio a domandarsi che cosa stava dicendo. Smaug sembrò accorgersene perché decise di spiegarglielo.

“Ti rendi conto, piccolo Ladro, che mi stai proponendo di unirmi a te in matrimonio e lasciare il mio tesoro per vivere con te?”

Bilbo era senza parole. Il suo volto si infiammò di imbarazzo e si guardò i piedi. La sua mente cercava di comprendere come fosse successa una cosa del genere. Aveva detto che per i suoi amici avrebbe fatto di tutto. Anche sposare un drago? La sua testolina era confusa. Come poteva funzionare una cosa del genere? Il drago era troppo grande per vivere nel suo buco Hobbit.

Stava sul serio pensando a dove mettere un drago? A sposarsi sul serio con Smaug? Era vero che ne era attratto, affascinato dalla sua possanza e dal pericolo che rappresentava. Ma da li a volerlo sposare?

Guardò la stazza del drago e si chiese come avrebbero potuto consumare il matrimonio. Era veramente enorme! Un nuovo tipo di timore lo avvolse.

“Lo sapevo. Non avevi idea di ciò che dicevi. Come pensavo. Non hai nulla da offrirmi, dunque mi terrò il tesoro nella sua interezza” disse Smaug interrompendo i suoi pensieri.

“Cosa? No!”

Il drago abbassò il suo testone per guardarlo da vicino. Sembrava curioso. “Cosa no?”

“No… cioè… io… dicevo… stavosolopensandoadovemetterti”

“Come scusa? Temo di non aver compreso”

“Non so… dove metterti… sei…” lo indicò non sapendo come definirlo. Il suo volto ormai rosso come un peperone.

“Un drago?” suggerì l’altro.

“Enorme. Pensavo a come avremmo… potuto… co-consum-consumare…”

Il drago sembrava divertito. “Stai seriamente pensando di sposarmi?” Lo Hobbit si sbrigò ad annuire prima di cambiare idea.

“Sei un po’ ingombrante però… e pauroso”

“Di questo non devi preoccuparti. So adattarmi” disse Smaug con qualcosa di simile al divertimento e la curiosità nella sua voce.

Bilbo si leccò le labbra con nervosismo. “Come?”

“Posso prendere sembianze umane” spiegò il drago con pazienza “Anche se mi restano le ali e la coda, più piccole di come sono ora. Però quella forma è pericolosa per me, sono vulnerabile, non la assumerò senza avere la tua parola che non mi verrà fatto del male”

Lo Hobbit soppesò le proprie opzioni, la curiosità di vedere quel possente drago in forma umana era quasi più forte del desiderio di aiutare i suoi amici. Voleva toccare quelle scaglie, quelle ali.

“Tu prometti che non farai mai più del male a nessun essere umano o magico che sia”

“Lo prometto se tu mi assicuri che mi proteggerai” Bilbo quasi rise all’idea di poter proteggere un drago con la sua piccola Pungolo come unica arma.

“Nel limite delle mie possibilità” assicurò lo Hobbit. Smaug sembrò accettare l’idea e si trasformò davanti ai suoi occhi in un uomo dai capelli corvini e ricci, le sue ali da drago spuntavano da un paio di spalle forti e nude, la coda era attorcigliata attorno alle sue parti basse per coprire il suo corpo così nuovamente esposto.

Era ancora più bello. Bilbo lasciò cadere ai suoi piedi l’Archengemma, ormai poco importante, e raggiunse il drago. Era più alto di lui ma sarebbe entrato di certo nel suo buco Hobbit.

Scordatosi completamente dei nani che lo attendevano fuori, Bilbo guardò con venerazione il drago di fronte a se. Questi gli sorrise sicuro di se e si piegò per baciarlo sulle labbra.

Insieme, volarono via. Pronti per tornare a casa e lasciando i nani alle proprie battaglie. Nessuno si preoccupò mai più del drago ed egli visse con il suo nuovo tesoro felice e contento nella Contea.


	9. Insostituibile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alessandra Terzi  
> Kuroshituji, Ciel/Sebastian. Per ordine di Ciel Sebastian è dovuto partire per un lungo viaggio. Ma in pochi giorni i domestici rischiano di distruggere la casa. Ciel decide di assumere un nuovo maggiordomo. E se questi si dimostrasse perfetto quanto Sebastian? Come la prenderà il maggiordomo al suo ritorno?  
> Rating rosso  
> Warning: Ciel è minorenne ma se leggete questa coppia lo saprete... Io ve lo dico uguale u.u Fanno sesso qui... Ritenetevi informati!

 

Era stato via per tre mesi. Il suo padrone gli aveva chiesto di occuparsi di una faccenda con una casata lontana. Il maggiordomo sperava solo che i domestici non avessero distrutto la casa nel frattempo.

Ciò che non si sarebbe mai aspettato però, era trovare la casa in perfetto ordine ed un altro maggiordomo ad occuparsene. La prima cosa che fece di ritorno alla magione, fu chiedere al suo padroncino una spiegazione.

“Ho risolto il vostro problema. Missione compiuta. Mi potete spiegare la presenza di questo nuovo maggiordomo?”

“Bravo. La spiegazione è semplice Sebastian. Tu non c’eri, la casa andava a rotoli per colpa di quegli inetti dei domestici e io avevo bisogno di un maggiordomo. Così l’ho assunto. È bravo quanto te”

La rabbia che possedette il demone a quell’affermazione era appena percepibile sotto la maschera che indossava ogni giorno.

“Ora sono tornato però. Licenziatelo” disse con un mal celato ordine.

“E perché dovrei farlo? È molto competente”

Il demone lo guardò con un pizzico di malizia negli occhi. “Devo ricordarle il nostro contratto?”

“Certo che no. Lo ricordo benissimo” disse Ciel con disprezzo.

“E allora licenziatelo”

“Provami che tu puoi fare qualcosa che lui non può fare”

“A parte salvarvi la vita intende?”

“A parte quello. Potresti sempre restare il mio bodyguard”

“Sarò quello che volete. Ma non c’è nessun maggiordomo come me. Posso eseguire ogni suo desiderio”  sussurrò il demone avvicinandosi al ragazzo.

Ciel lo guardò con uno sguardo di sfida ed il demone sorrise. Senza parlare, spinse il suo padroncino sul letto dietro a lui ed iniziò a spogliarlo per andare a letto. Solo che non gli mise la solita camicia da notte per dormire. Lo lasciò nudo alla propria mercé.

“Che fai Sebastian? Mettimi la camicia da notte”

“No. Ho intenzione di soddisfare prima un’altra delle vostre necessità. Una che nessun altro può soddisfare” un brivido attraversò il corpo del ragazzo.

Il demone raggiunse il suo padrone sul letto senza togliersi l’uniforme. Le mani guantate carezzarono le cosce del ragazzo fino all’inguine dove iniziarono a carezzare il membro del ragazzo che diventò eretto in pochissimo tempo. Salendo con piccoli baci e morsi verso il volto del suo padrone, Sebastian, spinse i propri fianchi verso il basso, creando frizione tra i propri vestiti ed il corpo nudo sotto di lui.

“Baciami Sebastian. Te lo ordino!” disse il ragazzo con prepotenza dopo poco. Il demone si sbrigò a fare come gli era stato detto e baciò con forza il ragazzo che gemette spingendo verso l’alto i fianchi per avere un po’ di frizione contro la sua prepotente erezione.

“Come desidera” sussurrò il maggiordomo premendo la propria mano guantata contro di lui facendolo gemere.

“Dentro! Seb-Sebastian!”

Il demone ridacchiò all’urgenza con cui il suo padrone gli ordinava di muoversi. Tolse un guanto e lo leccò per poi iniziare a preparare con esso il suo padroncino. Trovandolo morbido dopo tanto tempo si bloccò. “L’avete fatto anche con LUI?” chiese arrabbiato il demone.

“No. Solo con te Sebastian” sussurrò il suo padroncino.

Il demone però era arrabbiato all’idea che qualcun altro avesse penetrato quel corpo che gli apparteneva tanto quanto lui apparteneva all’altro. Non ci pensò molto e penetrò con forza il suo padroncino. Ciel lo accolse con facilità e senza segni di dolore. Sebastian lo prese ancora e ancora fino a che tutto ciò che sentiva era il suo nome, ripetuto con piacere dal ragazzo sotto di lui.

Solo quando il suo piacere era diventato troppo da sopportare e sentì il desiderio di venire, prese il membro del suo padrone tra le dita e lo portò all’orgasmo, venendo in lui poco dopo. Il marchio sulla sua mano brillava mentre lui guardava gli occhi del suo padrone e il marchio che egli portava.

“Sono io il vostro maggiordomo. Solo io” ringhiò mostrando parte della sua natura demoniaca. Ciel era stremato e vedere il suo Sebastian così infiammato e possessivo nei suoi confronti gli faceva venire il desiderio di farlo ingelosire più spesso.

“Sarà licenziato domani mattina Sebastian… Puoi tornare alle tue mansioni” Il maggiordomo ripulì il suo padrone, gli mise la camicia da notte, si rimise il guanto, riaggiustò i propri pantaloni e si avviò verso la porta.

Prima di uscire si girò verso il suo padrone e sorrise. “Ricordi. Io sono un diavolo di maggiordomo. Sono insostituibile”

Ciel sorrise e si girò nel letto. Non poteva essere più d’accordo.


	10. Sindrome di Stoccolma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simona Porto  
> Sherlock. Johniarty, in cui John, malgrado lo odi per essere un criminale, si innamora di Moriarty e, quando necessario, lo aiuta a nascondersi (esempio: dopo la 2x03 o, in quell'episodio, dopo il verdetto in tribunale, ipotizzando che fosse stato fatto colpevole)  
> Rating rosso

 

Da medico, John sapeva benissimo cosa aveva. Sindrome di Stoccolma. È una cosa tremenda per uno come lui. Aveva provato a non farlo ma si era innamorato di Moriarty fin da quando lo aveva visto per la prima volta come il criminale che era. E dire che all’epoca gli stava attaccando degli esplosivi addosso.

Si era sempre chiesto come potesse qualcuno innamorarsi del proprio carceriere nonostante fosse un criminale. Ora si chiedeva perché fosse successo a lui. Aveva sempre pensato che se si fosse mai innamorato di un uomo sarebbe stato Sherlock. Ma per quanto gli volesse bene, era solo amicizia ciò che provava per lui.

Per Moriarty provava passione. Quel desiderio di pericolo con lui era tutto. Qualsiasi cosa l’uomo facesse era pericolosa e lui aveva sempre amato il pericolo.

Il desiderio che aveva provato per il corpo dell’uomo era nulla rispetto a ciò che aveva provato per la sua intelligenza. L’uomo aveva battuto Sherlock. Il detective era morto, invece Jim era davanti a lui, nel suo nuovo appartamento. Il dolore che aveva provato per il suicidio del suo amico era pari alla felicità di vedere Jim ancora vivo.

Certo, se anche Sherlock fosse ancora vivo sarebbe stato meglio. Ma non poteva avere tutto dalla vita.

“È bastato dirgli che c’era un cecchino che ti puntava per farlo saltare dal tetto” confessò Moriarty. Questo fatto rattristì un po’ John ma decise di lasciar perdere.

“C’era sul serio un cecchino?” Jim gli si avvicinò e gli carezzò una guancia facendolo rabbrividire.

“Certo che c’era… gli avrei mai ordinato di sparare? È questo che ti piace di me. Non sapere se il pericolo c’è o no”

John doveva ammettere che il criminale ci aveva preso. L’adrenalina che quelle parole gli provocavano lo eccitava in un modo malato e strano. Jim si avvicinò a lui e lo baciò facendolo gemere di piacere.

Le loro bocche si unirono con forza, i denti mordevano, pericolosi quanto l’uomo che era con lui. Le mani strinsero, i corpi si strusciarono tra loro e i due uomini si ritrovarono presto a terra, avvinghiati l’uno all’altro le unghie graffiavano e le mani prendevano i capelli con forza tirando fino a fare male.

Vennero nei propri pantaloni come teenager e rimasero ansimanti sul pavimento. “Sei una vera Tigre” sussurrò il criminale. “Credo che farei di tutto per tenerti per me” John chiuse gli occhi e, finalmente, accettò l’evidenza. Stava con un criminale. E non gli dispiaceva affatto.


	11. Shower sex!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luisa Marrone  
> Sherlock, Johnlock. John mostra a uno scettico Sherlock tutte le implicazioni sessuali di una doccia condivisa.  
> Rating rosso

 

“Che cosa dovrebbe esserci di interessante nel condividere una doccia John? Staremo stretti e non riusciremo a lavarci bene”

John si prese il volto tra le mani. Da che stava con quel pazzo di Sherlock, era la terza volta che avevano quella discussione. John non sapeva come fare a convincerlo. “Facciamo una scommessa?” chiese come ultima speranza.

“Che intendi?” chiese curioso il detective.

“Se riesco a farti vedere tutto ciò che si può fare in un doccia condivisa tu ammetterai che avevo ragione io e se non ci riesco allora non lo faremo mai più” ragionò il dottore.

Sherlock sembrò pensarci per un attimo per poi annuire. Spogliarsi e dirigersi al bagno. “Vieni John?”

Senza farselo ripetere due volte, il blogger raggiunse il suo compagno nel bagno spogliandosi mentre camminava. Non pensava ci sarebbe riuscito.

Sherlock era già nella doccia. Gli occhi chiusi sotto il getto dell’acqua calda. John entrò dopo di lui e si chiuse dietro la tendina. Aveva intenzione di fargli vedere esattamente come godersi una doccia insieme.

Si mise dietro di lui, spense il getto dell’acqua, prese il bagnoschiuma ed iniziò ad insaponare il corpo del suo compagno con delle carezze che partirono dal collo per poi scendere verso il petto. Si soffermò particolarmente sui capezzoli facendo gemere il detective con il suo tocco. “John… dobbiamo… lavarci… non fare sesso”

“Io ti sto lavando…” sussurrò il dottore “Perché non fare entrambe le cose insieme”

“Il sesso è una cosa sporca. Non puoi… non puoi farla in un… momento di pulizia” gemette ansimante.

“Chi lo dice?” lo sfidò l’altro. Sherlock era incapace di rispondere però. John aveva raggiunto il suo inguine con le mani ed ora lo aveva preso in mano. Era diventato eretto in così poco tempo che il sangue che prima arrivava al cervello e lo faceva pensare era diretto tutto altrove.

John approfittò del silenzio del suo compagno per farlo girare e spingerlo contro la parete della doccia ed iniziare ad insaponare anche la schiena e le cosce. Strinse i due perfetti glutei tra le mani e passò con le dita tra di essi, carezzando e pulendolo a fondo. Sherlock gemette e spinse i fianchi all’indietro per essere penetrato.

Come reazione ottenne solo di essere di nuovo investito dal getto d’acqua calda che non faceva nulla per alleviare la sua erezione. John lavò via il sapone dal corpo del detective stando particolarmente attento a spingere il getto dell’acqua contro la sua erezione ed il suo didietro facendolo gemere di frustrazione.

“Jooohnnn” il dottore ridacchiò e si insaponò a sua volta sotto gli occhi attenti di Sherlock per poi sciacquarsi con un sorriso. Sapeva esattamente quanto il detective lo stava desiderando. Si era quasi calmato quando John lo spinse nuovamente contro la parete e si inginocchiò dietro a lui.

Baciò i suoi glutei, li mordicchiò, leccò lo spazio tra di essi e, piano piano, lo penetrò con la lingua ancora e ancora, assaporando il sapore di Sherlock nel posto più privato.

“No John… è… sporco…”

“Non lo è… ti ho appena pulito a fondo o sbaglio?” sussurrò il dottore penetrandolo nuovamente con la lingua.

Portò le mani davanti e lo prese in mano. Sherlock sembrava non sapere se spingere i fianchi verso la mano o verso la lingua dentro di se. Stava impazzendo. Nessuno aveva mai fatto una cosa del genere per lui.

Incapace di trattenersi, John iniziò a masturbarsi con la mano libera. L’acqua calda scivolava su i loro corpi ed il vapore li avvolgeva.

Vennero con forza, le tracce del loro piacere presto portate via dall’acqua. Incurante di dove la bocca di John fosse stata fino a quel momento, Sherlock crollò in ginocchio, si girò e lo baciò con la lingua, con passione.

“Sei un genio John. Avevi ragione, hai vinto. La prossima volta tocca a me” sussurrò tra un bacio e l’altro.

Stanchi continuarono a farsi la doccia insieme tra abbracci, baci e carezze fino a che l’acqua non si freddò. Uscirono e si asciugarono a vicenda per poi andarsi ad accoccolare nudi e felici sotto le coperte.

John era fiero di se stesso e già immaginava la prossima volta.


	12. Washing up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luisa Marrone.  
> Sherlock, Johnlock, quando John è accovacciato a avare i piatti Sherlock perde un po' il lume della ragione. (ogni tanto Sherlock dominante lo leggo con piacere)  
> Rating rosso

 

Non aveva mai pensato che un atto normale come lavare i piatti potesse essere così erotico. La curva del sedere di John in quei pantaloni mentre li lavava erano così suggestivo che gli faceva venire voglia di prenderlo li. In quel momento. Senza pensarci due volte.

Sherlock cercava di concentrarsi sul suo esperimento, ma era impossibile. John era una distrazione enorme. Aveva sempre creduto che non avrebbe mai sopportato qualcuno che lo distraesse dai suoi esperimenti ma in quel caso… Beh, non gli dispiaceva poi così tanto.

Senza farsi sentire, si avvicinò a John da dietro e gli poggiò le mani sui fianchi, le labbra sfiorarono il collo del dottore con un bacio lieve e le mani si andarono a spostare verso quel sedere così appetitoso e che lo portava a distrarsi così tanto.

John sussultò dalla sorpresa ma non potè fare a meno di reagire a quel tocco. Lasciò andare i piatti che stava lavando e fece per girarsi. “Non smettere John” sussurrò Sherlock al suo orecchio fermando le mani.

Il dottore, titubante, riprese i piatti tra le mani e ricominciò a muoverle stringendo i glutei tra i palmi e facendo gemere di piacere il suo compagno. Con un sorriso, Sherlock passò le mani davanti a John e gli slacciò i pantaloni, facendoli scivolare lungo le sue gambe assieme ai boxer facendoglieli togliere del tutto e aprire le gambe.

Prese dell’olio da cucina e, dopo essersi assicurato che John stesse ancora lavando i piatti, lo usò per aprirlo a lui lentamente, prima con un dito e poi con un altro ed un altro fino a che non fu soddisfatto. Ogni volta che John si fermava nel lavare i piatti, Sherlock fermava il movimento di penetrazione delle sue dita.

Frustrato, John continuò a lavorare, completamente consapevole dell’assurdità della situazione. Con le dita di Sherlock dentro di se poteva a malapena pensare a cosa stava facendo. Ogni volta che Sherlock sfiorava la sua prostata, John stringeva le dita sul piatto per non farlo cadere con l’ondata di piacere che il movimento provocava.

Appena finì di sciacquare l’ultimo piatto, Sherlock abbassò i propri pantaloni e spinse dentro di lui la sua erezione.

John si tenne stretto al lavandino con le mani ancora bagnate e spinse indietro i fianchi. Sherlock lo prese con forza, ogni spinta dei suoi fianchi provocava ad entrambi un piacere enorme. Le mani del detective erano forti e stringevano i suoi fianchi quasi fino a fargli male. Era una sensazione stupenda.

John si lasciò andare al piacere, scordandosi completamente com’era partita la cosa. Si sentiva preso, sicuro, protetto dal corpo più alto dietro a se.

Con un urlo di piacere, John venne con forza contro il lavello senza nemmeno essere stato sfiorato dalle dita del suo compagno. Stupito dalle improvvise contrazioni attorno a se, Sherlock venne mordendo la spalla di John attraverso la camicia.

Sherlock strinse a se il suo compagno fino a che non ebbero ripreso fiato. “È stato… è stato stupendo” ansimò il dottore “Non so come ti è presa ma…” Sherlock lo interruppe girandolo e baciandolo con foga, per poco non caddero inciampando nei pantaloni che ancora erano ai loro piedi.

“Ti amo” sussurrò il detective. Come se quella fosse la spiegazione di tutto. John sorrise e lo baciò con dolcezza.

“Anche io ti amo”


	13. Lezioni di anatomia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luisa Marrone  
> Sherlock, Johnlock "John non ho mai fatto un pompino ma posso imparare" Sherlock alle prese con lo studio della Watson's Anatomy  
> Rating rosso

 

“Non l’ho mai fatto ma voglio provare” disse Sherlock appena notò che John si stava svegliando accanto a lui.

“Di che stai parlando? Fai di nuovo discorsi mentre io dormo?” chiese il dottore con la voce impastata dal sonno.

“La tua erezione indica che sei eccitato perché è mattina. Vorrei occuparmene in maniera orale ma non l’ho mai fatto. Potresti insegnarmi?”

John era improvvisamente molto sveglio e guardava il suo compagno con la bocca spalancata. “Cosa ti fa credere che io lo abbia mai fatto?”

“Non fatto ma ricevuto. Voglio che tu mi dica cosa ti piace, la teoria la conosco”

“Tu… vuoi farmi un pompino?”

“Si, ritengo che quello sia il termine più comunemente usato per definire questo atto” John ridacchiò sentendo il solito contegno nella voce del suo compagno e notando quanto desiderio vi era sotto.

“E va bene, prendilo con le mani e lecca la punta” istruì John. Sherlock fece immediatamente ciò che gli era stato detto e ricevette un gemito soddisfatto dal dottore.

Poteva sentire il battito accelerato e la respirazione affannosa di John nel suo modo di parlare. “Bene, ora prendi la punta tra le labbra e succhia, si, così… Le-Lecca la punta e prendine di più- Ah!”

Sherlock aveva inghiottito quasi tutto il pene di John nella sua bocca ora, il dottore pareva incapace di continuare a dare altre indicazioni quindi Sherlock continuò a fare di testa sua. Leccò, baciò, succhiò e mordicchiò il membro rigido tra le sue labbra fino a che non sentì le mani di John sui suoi capelli. Gli occhi spalancati e attenti ad ogni espressione del suo compagno. Piano piano si lasciò guidare da quelle mani.

Era una sensazione incredibile vedere John che veniva nella sua bocca. Il sapore metallico dello sperma era un sapore nuovo, da catalogare. Quando ebbe finito di leccarlo ed era soddisfatto di aver preso tutto lo sperma possibile, poggiò il mento sulla pancia di John e lo guardò pieno di aspettativa.

“Sei stato… Fantastico Sherlock” sussurrò il dottore. Il detective sorrise ampiamente, se fosse stato un gatto era certo che avrebbe fatto le fusa.

John lo guardò con un sorriso e poi si leccò le labbra. “Beh, ora tocca a me” Spinse Sherlock sulla schiena e si infilò sotto le coperte per reciprocare. Era una mattinata piena di prime volte evidentemente. Non che a Sherlock dispiacesse particolarmente.


	14. Ancora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luisa Marrone  
> Lo Hobbit, Human!Smaug e Bilbo. Il piccolo Bilbo non ne ha mai abbastanza...  
> Rating rosso

 

“Ancora!” gemette Bilbo sotto il corpo possente del drago diventato uomo che lo avvolgeva in un abbraccio caldo.

Erano ormai insieme da mesi eppure Bilbo non ne aveva mai abbastanza, voleva sempre di più. Per anni era andato avanti senza un compagno e ora che lo aveva non poteva saziarsi mai.

Il drago, stupito ogni giorno di più dal piccolo essere che aveva seguito in quella strana vita in cui il tesoro più grande era il sentimento che provava nei suoi confronti, non poteva fare altro se non accontentarlo. I pomeriggi passavano e ogni volta che allo Hobbit veniva voglia, i due si ritrovavano avvinghiati sul pavimento, sul divano, sulla poltrona, in giardino, sul letto. Dovunque.

Al momento erano appoggiati al caminetto. O meglio. Bilbo era nudo, braccia distese a sorreggersi sul caminetto mentre il drago spingeva il proprio membro eretto dentro il suo corpicino con forza. E Bilbo chiedeva ancora. Per pura curiosità. Il drago spinse assieme alla propria erezione un dito dentro il passaggio aperto nel corpo dell’altro.

La reazione fu spettacolare. Bilbo si spinse contro di lui con più forza, volendo essere aperto ancora di più. “Ti prego, Smaug!” gemette lo Hobbit.

Il drago infilò un altro dito e spinse i propri fianchi con forza. Il proprio membro dovette sfiorare la prostata del piccolo uomo perché questi venne con un urlo di piacere.

Smaug rimosse le proprie dita e prese lo Hobbit per i fianchi con forza spingendo in lui ancora e ancora, penetrandolo con forza, possedendolo. Bilbo lo lasciò fare. Il suo corpo piano piano rispose nuovamente agli stimoli e, quando una delle mani del drago prese il suo membro tra le mani masturbandolo con forza nonostante la sensibilità, venne nuovamente, seguito subito dopo dal drago.

I due caddero sfiniti sul pavimento, le braccia del drago stringevano a se lo Hobbit e questi poggiava la testa contro il suo petto. Girando un po’ i volti, si baciarono dolcemente.

“Sei incredibile mio piccolo ladro” sussurrò il drago “Non ne hai mai abbastanza di me?”

“Mai. Non mi basterai mai” sussurrò l’altro prima di chiudere gli occhi e abbandonarsi tra le sue braccia sfinito. Smaug ricoprì entrambi con le sue ali in maniera protettiva e si addormentò anche lui, la schiena poggiata al caminetto che ancora rivelava le tracce delle loro attività.


	15. Gelosia e punizioni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olimpia E. Petruzzella  
> Sherlock RPF. MarkxIan. Mark durante un'intervista dà un bacio sulla guancia ad Andrew Scott. La reazione di Ian a questo, una volta che i due sono tornati a casa.  
> Rating rosso.  
> Warning: Se avete problemi nel leggere sesso abbastanza violento (completamente consensuale) tra una coppia di persone che esistono e sono realmente sposati allora state molto lontani da questa drabble!

 

“Mi spieghi cos’era quello?” chiese Ian arrabbiato.

“Cosa intendi amore?” fu la perplessa risposta del marito.

“Prima, nell’intervista, perché hai preso e sei andato a baciare Andrew Scott? Così, in pubblico? Con tutte le telecamere che registravano!” lo sgridò l’altro arrabbiato.

“Ma… aveva fatto un complimento a me e a Steven… Era uno scherzo”

“Fosse stata Amanda non avrei avuto problemi. Persino Rupert o Ben sarebbero stati apposto. Ma Andrew è l’unico gay del cast oltre a te. Non puoi andare a baciarlo così”

“Calma amore… Non vuol dire nulla, lo sai che ti amo. Non ho mai pensato ad Andrew in quel modo lo sai!”

Ian lo spinse contro la porta e lo baciò con foga, le labbra, i denti e la lingua dell’attore sembravano voler marchiare ogni centimetro di pelle disponibile sul collo, le labbra e il petto dello sceneggiatore. Prenderne il possesso in maniera evidente.

Mark gemette di piacere sotto l’assalto. Amava quando Ian prendeva il controllo in quel modo, amava farlo ingelosire. “Non avevo detto di smetterla di fare cose provocatorie amore?” chiese l’attore spingendo suo marito verso la camera da letto.

“Se questo è ciò che ricevo per fare cose provocanti allora temo che non smetterò mai” rispose prontamente Mark.

“Non ne sarai più tanto convinto quando avrò finito con te” sussurrò roco suo marito “Spogliati!”

Mark si sbrigò a fare come gli era stato detto mentre Ian rovistava tra le loro cose per trovare ciò di cui aveva bisogno. Per provocarlo ancora, Mark si sdraiò a pancia in giù sul letto con il sedere verso l’alto. Ian ridacchiò scuotendo la testa quando lo vide.

“Te ne pentirai amaramente” minacciò.

Con un po’ di lubrificante, iniziò ad aprire velocemente il passaggio del suo compagno. Senza altri preamboli, lo prese per i fianchi ed iniziò a spingere dentro di lui con forza. Era un trattamento che non gli riservava spesso ma quando capitava che lo faceva veramente arrabbiare allora si che facevano sesso selvaggio e Ian diventava un'altra persona.

Lo prese con forza fino a venire dentro di lui ma senza dargli il tanto agognato sollievo. Anzi, prese una corda e glie la legò abilmente attorno al membro turgido, bloccando l’orgasmo che stava per raggiungere.

Mark gemette di frustrazione. Ian lo guardò con sguardo divertito. Mark era nudo, il suo seme che gli usciva dal sedere sporcando le coperte, l’erezione bloccata dalla corda che gli impediva di venire. “Iaaan!!! Liberami!!! Ho bisogno di venire ti prego” supplicò lo sceneggiatore facendo come per liberarsi.

“Non lo farei se fossi in te” disse Ian con aria minacciosa. Si rivestì, si guardò allo specchio e sorrise a suo marito.

“Se farai il bravo e mi aspetterai, quando tornerò a casa tra un paio d’ore, mi spoglierò e ti cavalcherò fino a farti venire dentro di me. Ma solo se mi aspetterai. Fatti una dormita magari”

“Ti prego” provò nuovamente Mark.

“Ciao ciao amore” disse Ian poggiando un lieve bacio sulle labbra del marito. Forse questa volta Mark ci avrebbe pensato due volte prima di provocarlo di nuovo. Forse invece no. Ma era proprio quello il bello delle punizioni. Non sai mai quando aspettartele.


	16. Donna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simona Porto  
> Sherlock. Mystrade. fem! Mycroft, Il Governo Inglese si risveglia o diventa momentaneamente donna. Riuscirà a gestire la sua vita quotidiana con seno e gonnella? OVVIO, è pur sempre Mycroft Holmes!  
> Rating giallo

 

Probabilmente era un qualche esperimento di suo fratello. Non era fisicamente possibile svegliarsi una mattina ed essere una donna. Mycroft si guardò allo specchio. Il seno era abbastanza prosperoso, i fianchi più stretti del solito, i fianchi un po’ più larghi, le gambe più eleganti ed i suoi capelli erano lunghi fino alle spalle. Quella si che era una bella novità.

Si osservò curiosamente. Era evidentemente una donna ma non sapeva che farci. Non sapeva neanche come dirlo al suo compagno che sarebbe arrivato da lui di li a poco.

Chiamò Anthea e le chiese se poteva prestargli degli abiti femminili e che le avrebbe spiegato tutto una volta arrivata. Indossò una vestaglia e si preparò ad accogliere la sua assistente. Quando Anthea lo vide spalancò gli occhi dalla sorpresa. Non capitava di certo tutti i giorni di vedere il proprio capo trasformato in donna di punto in bianco.

“Credo sia meglio se si prende la giornata libera sir” disse Anthea iniziando a modificare gli impegni della giornata “Lavorerà da casa. Se domani non sarà tornato normale vedremo come spiegare la sua situazione”

Mycroft annuì mentre indossava gli indumenti femminili che gli aveva portato la sua assistente. La gonna e le calze erano decisamente scomode ma sperò di non doverci fare l’abitudine.

Greg arrivò poco dopo che la sua assistente se ne fu andata. La reazione quando vide Mycroft era una di sgomento. “Ma cosa? Come diamine è possibile?”

“Non ne ho idea. Comprenderei se tu preferissi rivederci in diverse condizioni. Comprendo che non è proprio l’ideale…” Greg lo interruppe con un bacio sulle labbra.

“Hey… Non mi importa se sei un uomo o una donna Mycroft. Sei sempre la persona che amo. Poi… Ti ricordo che io sono bi… Che ne dici di sperimentare con questo corpo finchè ce l’hai?” Suggerì Greg facendogli l’occhiolino.

“Ma sei sicuro che non ti mancherà questa mia forma quando poi scomparirà?”

“È quello che hai qui dentro ad essere importante” disse indicandogli la testa. Lo baciò ed insieme sperimentarono con il nuovo corpo.

Il giorno dopo era tutto normale e nessuno di loro riuscì mai a scoprire cosa era successo.


	17. Famiglia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triz Efp Marshall  
> Sherlock. Mystrade: Parent!lock: Contro ogni aspettativa di Greg, Mycroft sembra prendere in simpatia la sua figlioletta.  
> Rating verde

 

Da quando stavano insieme non gli era mai capitato di vedere Mycroft mentre era con Alice. Sua figlia aveva cinque anni e passava la maggior parte del tempo con la madre. Ma ora che vivevano insieme era ovvio che prima o poi si sarebbero incontrati.

Greg non si aspettava di certo di tornare a casa un giorno e trovare Mycroft a giocare con le Barbie insieme a lei. Li guardò dalla porta a bocca aperta.

Mycroft aveva una bambola con corti capelli rossi e un vestito da sera mentre Alice aveva una bambola con una coda di cavallo bionda che cavalcava un cavallino giocattolo incredibilmente accurato.

Sembrava stessero discutendo che vestito far mettere alla bambola di Mycroft perché “Non poteva andare a cavallo vestita in quel modo”

Il Governo Inglese roteò gli occhi all’affermazione ma sembrava d’accordo sul cambiare il look della bambola.

Insieme si misero a cercare il vestito più adatto. Una volta trovati un paio di jeans ed una maglietta, Alice disse che doveva cambiare lei la bambola perché Mycroft era un maschietto e i maschietti non possono vedere le bambine nude e nemmeno le bambole.

Fu in quel momento, quando Mycroft diede la bambola alla bambina che questi si rese conto della presenza di Greg che li guardava divertito ed un po’ scioccato dalla porta.

Il politico si sbrigò ad alzarsi da terra rosso come un peperone. “Ciao, Greg… Io… Noi… stavamo giocando mentre ti aspettavamo” si sbrigò a chiarire.

Greg sorrise. La bambina sembrava non essersi nemmeno accorta che suo padre era arrivato, assorta com’era nel rivestire la Barbie. Mycroft si avvicinò al suo compagno e lo baciò sulle labbra. “Bentornato” sussurrò.

“Siete una bella coppia” disse indicando la bambina ancora seduta sul pavimento.

“Beh… Alla tua ex serviva un baby-sitter…”

“E tu non avevi niente di meglio da fare?”

“Meglio di occuparmi di tua figlia? Sangue del tuo sangue? Mai” sussurrò dolcemente.

Greg sorrise e lo baciò di nuovo. Furono interrotti da una manina che strattonava le loro giacche. Si separarono e guardarono in basso per vedere Alice che mostrava loro la bambola ora con il vestito giusto. “Ora possiamo continuare a giocare Myc???”

Mycroft sorrise e la prese in braccio. “Non saluti il tuo papà prima?”

La bimba si sbrigò a sorridere e abbracciare Greg per poi scusarsi. “Mi spiace papà ma io e Myc siamo impegnati ora. Dobbiamo giocare con le Barbie”

Greg si mise a ridere. “E non ce n’è una pure per me così gioco pure io?”

La bimba ci pensò un attimo, poi scese dalle braccia del politico e andò a prendere una bambola maschio. “Tu sarai Ken papi. Giochiamo a mamma e figlia” indicò Mycroft “Tu sei la mamma” poi Greg “Tu sei il papà” indicò se stessa “E io sono la figlia e così voi potete sbaciucchiarvi quanto volete” Poi si girò e tornò a sedersi.

Greg e Mycroft si guardarono divertiti e sorrisero. “Allora? Venite o no?” chiamò la bambina ricordando loro di muoversi.

Ridacchiando sommessamente si misero a giocare tutti insieme, erano una famiglia anche se un po’ particolare.

 


End file.
